


Sound of Walking Away

by Amatia



Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: Is this getting annoying yet. If so, please tell me, I'll stop. I was originally going to do this over Sakura and Xander, but I couldn't do it. I can't do angst with them, it hurts me too much if I did. Angst plus SakuMarx equals bad for me. I have one more song, at the moment, that I really want to do. I really love these two, I really do, their supports where really funny to me. Maybe I should have done a series of fics and songs for Fire Emblem. Whelp, to late, oops.





	Sound of Walking Away

Morgan walked through the city, trailing her fingers along the surfaces of the buildings, to the rhythm of the song on her ipod. She felt lonely, much like her mother did when she was left alone in a city far away from here. She sighed, knowing that her heart was hurting, but it also it felt free. Ever since she parted ways from Inigo, she felt so much better. She always believed that there was more to him than he let on, but he wouldn't let her see it, even though he showed every other woman it. The next song started play, it was how she truly felt about this whole situation. 

"I've been quite aside you," the song played. Though, she loved him dearly, she never expressed her feelings towards him. She always stayed quite, thinking that maybe, just maybe he would catch on. He did, but he never did anything about it, other than play it off, forgetting that it ever existed. "While my heart in my chest screams, feeling silenced and lied to, but enough is enough." The two started to fight and yell at each other, it didn't matter, her feelings towards him never mattered. 

She sighed as tears rolled down her face. She tried to hide, so that other people wouldn't ask her what's wrong. Maybe crying could finally be the last piece to being set free. In their last fight, when Inigo finally realized his feelings for her, she didn't say a thing about it, and left the house. She wouldn't wait for him anymore, it was worth it. He wasn't listening to her before, he wouldn't listen now. 

Morgan could remember the words her mother told her when she was younger, become louder and louder. "There was a time when I loved someone it hurt so much. I know he didn't love me, he loved another," her mother's voice rang. "When I found out that love was unrequited, my heart sank. There will be a time when this happens to you. That's quite alright. You need to leave them behind, watch them become the moon. That doesn't mean you'll be alone forever, there are other stars that will shine bright with you. It takes time." It was a bit cryptic at first, but it rang truth to her. 

She kept walking through the city, watching the passing cars, the lights turning one of three colors. "It's the sound of walking away, it's the sound of walking, it's the sound of walking away." It was as if the past was falling behind her when she was walking. She finally felt free of his love and everything else. "Don't come find me, I won't be waiting her. I so can do it alone, you're not worth staying." If she could get over her parents death, she could get over this stupid romance of hers. 

As far as Morgan knew, she wan't going to listen to Inigo, not anymore. She would ignore all of his calls, all of his texts, everything. It wasn't worth dealing with any more. "I'll turn it up like you turn me down, I'm not afraid." She always felt that if she wasn't talking to him, she wouldn't matter, that came true. She wasn't afraid of ignoring him anymore. If he tries to get in contact with her, maybe that meant she was worth something to him. But that doesn't matter anymore. 

"Hit play, hit play. It's the sound of walking away." Morgan hopes that he realizes that she is gone now. She wouldn't ever feel love for him again, never again. "It's the sound of walking away," repeated over and over and over again in her brain. It stuck with her until the very end. It never felt so good for her to leave him, or at least for the love to fade. They were never together, as much as she wanted it. It felt all to good, but she didn't care, she loved it. It became her everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this getting annoying yet. If so, please tell me, I'll stop. I was originally going to do this over Sakura and Xander, but I couldn't do it. I can't do angst with them, it hurts me too much if I did. Angst plus SakuMarx equals bad for me. I have one more song, at the moment, that I really want to do. I really love these two, I really do, their supports where really funny to me. Maybe I should have done a series of fics and songs for Fire Emblem. Whelp, to late, oops.


End file.
